


Werifesteria

by orphan_account



Series: the beautiful and the profound (words) [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Forests, M/M, actual human sunshine josh dun i guess? lol, can be read as platonic or romantic, i guess this is kinda a forest fic but not like THE one pls dont comment references, josh makes tyler happy, kinda prose style maybe?, metaphorical forests, other song references oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (v.) to wander longingly through a forest in search of mystery.There's a forest inside Tyler's head, Josh thinks.





	Werifesteria

There's a forest in Tyler's mind, Josh thinks. 

He gets lost in there a lot, it's misty when he wakes up. When the fog gets really thick he sits, and stares at the vast blankness it provides. Parts of himself are buried all over but he buried the maps with them so instead he loses himself, he's too tired to care. He'll scream sometimes too, prayers maybe or something else, tongue spewing poetry like acid up so the trees absorb it like sunlight, like oxygen. Leaves saturated and dripping with worried thoughts and dark emotions and even darker dreams. Mocking him as they sway and threateningly tower over him until he shrinks. they feed him up with painful memories and spiteful taunts until he bursts at the seams and he feeds them back his screams and they lick their lips and laugh so hungry for more, gluttonous and infected, radiating poison into his skull. Leaves ruffling in the wind that picks up and relishing the way birds tickle as they flee from the shrill sounds Tyler makes. 

Sometimes at night when the metaphorical sun sets in time with the real one demons come out to play with him. They chase him until hes biting dirt and covered in cuts and bruises as he trips on roots and fallen branches and the constant feeling of them gaining on him sets him so far on edge he almost wishes they would just catch him already, they would just collect him, his skin stretching across his heavy bones, no longer able to keep staggering on. 

He has these moments of perfect clarity, where the fog dissipates and the sun shines down through the gaps in the leaves and shows what he's done, reveals where the fog and trees have hidden parts so he may piece himself back together. Providing the perfect lighting so he may stitch his limbs back together and feel whole and renewed of energy. He looks up and everything just feels right. He can appreciate the beauty in things again, he can take a deep breath without choking on smoke. 

Then there's a firm hand on his shoulder, coaxing him from the trees, the fog weakly curling its tendrils round his ankles as if to say "no come with me instead", but he'll ignore it and follow the soft voice and the giddy laughter and find himself in an open space. A meadow full of vibrant flowers crisp air and warm skin, Josh standing in the middle tongue pressed between teeth. And now Tyler can see the forest from the trees, he can find the path to safety and it usually ends with him in Josh's arms, smiling and content. 

There's a forest in Tyler's mind but Josh is there to make sure he doesn't get lost in it.


End file.
